


patience.

by crow_tooth



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, ashfur one-shot, fire n holly are honestly just brief mentions, like?? his entire existence of being an ass is just, shortened down into like 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_tooth/pseuds/crow_tooth
Summary: ashfur fell in love with squirrelflight and vowed to himself that he wouldn't treat her badly, like that brambleclaw had done. and yet, despite everything he'd done to be a good potential mate to her, squirrelflight rejects him for said brambleclaw. of course, he must get his revenge.
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Kudos: 9





	patience.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is really badly written and not proofread at all. thanks in advance for reading.

ashfur felt nothing but love for squirrelflight. he saw how badly brambleclaw treated her, how he treated her like a bratty apprentice, and he decided he would never do that. he would be better than that selfish tom, and he would give his entire being to squirrelflight. was he overbearing sometimes? of course, but it’s better to be overbearing than distant.

ashfur saw squirrelflight share fresh-kill with brambleclaw, a purr rumbling distantly in her throat. brambleclaw smiled back at her as he tore off a mouthful of meat. the gray-speckled warrior glared in their direction, but neither cat seemed to notice him a few tail-lengths away. hurt and anger made his heart ache, and he wanted nothing more than to wound them.

ashfur gritted his teeth when he saw firestar stumble into camp, leaning on brambleclaw, blood dripping down his ginger fur from a wound in his throat. the fox trap hadn’t killed the tom. hawkfrost had said it would, but he’d lied. that’s what you get when you trust a riverclanner, he supposed. now how would he hurt squirrelflight for leaving him?

ashfur stood before lionblaze, hollyleaf, jayfeather, and squirrelflight. he was going to burn all of them. burn, burn, burn. never again would thunderclan lay eyes on the traitorous she-cat and her despicable offspring. and yet squirrelflight snarled a secret at him: his blue eyes widened with surprise, but he felt his anger grow even larger, just as the fire blazing around them did.

he would find another way.

ashfur looked down angrily from the stars at his own body, soaked in water. no one had found it yet. how dare hollyleaf steal his life from him? he desperately wanted her to be caught and exiled from the clan, but somehow he knew that wouldn’t happen. squirrelflight and her kin were too lucky. perhaps squirrelflight was the one to convince hollyleaf to kill him? the dark ginger warrior just loved to make him suffer. 

ashfur’s heart ached after sending squirrelflight away. taking her mate’s body was supposed to make her love him, but somehow she still seemed to hate him as much as she always did. yet he knew that she would never abandon her clan for long. she would return, beg for his forgiveness, tell him that she loved him dearly and would never disobey again.

ashfur grunted as shadowsight, now reduced to a mere apprentice, tended to his wounds. the dark-furred tom was so easily to manipulate. perhaps he could do so again? with some careful words, perhaps he could be convinced to let him go free. of course, ashfur could always choose another body, but he liked this one. and why do so much extra work when you didn’t have to?

after all, ashfur knew deep down that squirrelflight hadn’t lied to him before: she did love him. the others had just forced her to pretend otherwise. he just had to be patient and wait for her to disobey them and come running to him. he would love her and take care of her just as he promised himself he’d do seasons ago.

all he had to do was wait.


End file.
